Overdone Meal
by From Darkness and Light
Summary: When some of the zoo residents get a letter and Dr. Blowhole. Trouble will issue when they discover there is a secret civilaztion of animals in the underground. Let the adventure begin! Please Read and Review. SkullBrothers' OCs will be in it.
1. Beginning of the Menu

**A/N: ****Greetings, this a story me and my friend, SkullShovel, made up. Though, I am typing the story. But, it was both our ideas.**

**Please read and Review!**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or any of it's characters, they belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**SkullShovel and I do own the plot of this story.**

**SkullShovel owns Eli the bat.**

**I own Ellie the armadillo and any OCs that were mentioned.**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the menu**

New York city. The big apple of Manhattan. Filled with thousands and more people and animals. It was about to become morning to start another busy day of the city that never sleeps. But, just a bit out of the outskirts of New York was a dry, yet cold wasteland. Yet, under a light green, large enough to fit a human, shrub was a deep and dark underground cave. This cave lead to many tunnels and another, all tunnels lead to many interesting things from the past down to the treasures.

But, one and only tunnel stood out within these dark tunnels. That is because of what the tunnel leads to. Within that tunnel, there is a bright light in the end, but it's no outdoors, but a whole new community that humanity cannot imagine. A community, of animals. Living among each other with no crime rates, no diabolical villains, and no eating each other. It was like paradise to the creatures in the deep underground.

There was tall buildings and agriculture all around. Schools for the children, entertainment, and even jobs for the citizens. But, there was only one university in the whole community. This university was called, "Education for the Amalia". Where all the animals reach their final stage of education. It's been there since the community started 50 years back.

Within those hall of the university, were two animals walking along besides each other. Both civilized as they stand tall, for they were the owners and supervisors of the university. One of the supervisors/owners was a tall tan and dark brown bat, including brown eyes. With a scar slashed across his left eye attached. When most witness him, they fear for his appearance. But, once they get to know him...He's actually heart-warming.

The other was a female armadillo, who was 3 inches smaller when standing on two legs. She had long and slim brown ears, and stood straight unlike the other armadillos. Her shell was a dark silver with smidgen of brown, her skin was rough with scales that is the color of bronze. Her eyes were a mid-brown eyelashes similar to Marlene's.

The male bat was named Eli. While the female armadillo's name was Ellie.

Other facility and students always watched them as they go by.

For they held profession, authority, an-

"Ooof!...ow" was the fall of Eli.

Ellie saw the fall of her comrade and helped him up.

The other animals around them went back to their business.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked with a small chuckle.

Eli quickly got up and dusted himself off. He laughed to himself. "Yeah. I'm fine. Besides, it isn't the first time."

"True be that."

The male bat smiled. "Alright. So, you said there is something up. What is it?"

"How do I said this? We have no cooking teacher." Ellie sighed.

"What? But, Mr. Erickson said he would stay if we gave him a raise." Eli encountered

Ellie nodded in agreement. "True. But, he said he can't stand the class."

"They can't be that bad."

There was then a yell of an elderly. Suddenly, a possum came running by them. This was Mr. Erickson. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

Then Mr. Erickson took off.

Eli and Ellie blinked.

"That answer your question?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. Now, what? We need a cooking teacher." Eli mentioned as he held his clipboard and marked off Mr. Erickson off the employee list.

Ellie nod her head once. "You're right. But, we have to figure this out later. I need to get to a conference meeting."

"You do that." Eli smiled. Then he widen his eyes when an idea struck him, and he smiled wider. "Yeah, you do that. While I solve a dilemma."

"Okay...Well, see ya!" waved Ellie goodbye as she walked down the hall.

Eli rubbed his claws together and grinned. He quickly rushed to another room, where there was a large computer that was the center of attention. When he got there, he locked the door behind him, and made his way towards the empty seat. There was nobody else in the room, which was a sigh of relief to Eli. He started the computer as it's light brigthens the room.

The first screen showed many files, and it was filled. Eli moved the mouse towards the most un-noticable file, which was practically hidden from another file. This file brought six names in bold letters.

This was what he was looking for exactly.

He remembered these names from long ago when Mr. Erickson was first hired. These names are animals that put in a resume. Though, they spread-ed the resume everywhere, not knowing they got them into New Spire. The city where he lived. They hired Mr. Erickson because he lived in the city and he was experienced. But, mostly he lived in the city. It was dangerous to get outsiders, for they could blow the secret of the city.

Eli, loved this city with all his heart, but he had a good feeling with these outsiders. He gathered the information that was placed in the computer, and soon enough Eli was able to track them all down.

He smiled, and printed the resumes out. He then went to typing up his own letter to each animal that sent a resume long ago. Eli then printed out the letters to each. He gathered all the papers and went his way to the delivery room. Where he sent the letters to each individual. But, kept the resumes to himself, and was soon to tell his business partner Ellie.

And, this merely the beginning of our story.


	2. Breakfast Menu

**A/N: I'm back with a second chapter! And, this time! The PoM characters and SkullBrothers' OCs come out! Yay! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, my friends. Oh, and I almost forgot. *Brings out a huge bag of candy* PerryRocks asked for this. Including her OC, Ted. Well, there's your candy, buddy!**

**I do not own Penguins of Madgascar and/or characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do not own Tanya, Raymond, Mia, Erik, Kelsi, Kyle, Naomi, and/or Amber a.k.a Amy. They belong to the SkullBrothers'**

**I do own the other OCs that were mentioned.**

**Tripenguinman own Tristan the otter.**

**SkullShovel and I own the plot.**

**Please Read and Review! :D**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Breakfast Menu**_

It was a cooling day at Central Park Zoo. The sun was high in the sky, as the visitors strolled through the zoo.

In the otters' habitat, held Marlene, Erik the bat, and Kelsi the bat. Erik and Kelsi were in the otter enclosure because of the bat habitat was too crowded. The humans thought est to set them in the otters' habitat since there was a lot of room.

Erik has the appearence of Private's stature, with a big chest. He was a few inches shorter than Marlene, his accent is lightly southern. His fur was fully brown. Erik's eyes were a bright blue.

Kelsi was another story. Yes, she was a bat, but has a different appearance. Kelsi has a hour-glass shape, which is attractive to other animals. Her eyes were pure blue, and was the same size as her boyfriend, Erik.

The visitors weren't near the habitat for the moment. So, the two bats and otter were talking among themselves, but ceased when Alice the Zookeeper came by, who was holding a crate.

"Ah! This crate is killing my back!" Alice complained. She then tossed the crate in the otter habitat, and grabbed a crowbar. She was soon in the habitat, and opened the crate.

"Finally, I'm done." Alice sighed in relief. She then left the habitat in a hurry.

Erik, Kelsi, and Marlene blinked at the crate.

The male bat breathed. "Okay. You guys stay here, this animal could be dangerous."

Kelsi narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm coming too."

"Alright, but be careful." Erik advised.

Marlene however stayed put. "Yeah, you two take care of that. I'll be waiting."

Kelsi and Erik nodded and moved closer to the crate, but stopped when a figure went out of the crate and into the light.

There stood a young Asian otter, who had the male built and was only half an inch shorter than Marlene. And, was skinny, but average amount.

He smiled while glanced around. "Nice place."

"Tristan?" asked Marlene when she moved closer to the young otter to make sure she was indeed correct.

The male otter widen his eyes. "Cousin Marlene?"

"Tristan! It is you!" Marlene smiled largely.

They immediately went towards each other and hugged.

Erik and Kelsi were confused.

Marlene pulled away and fixed her vision to her two bat friends. "Guys, this is my cousin Tristan!"

Tristan went over to the bats and smiled. "Hello."

Erik smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Tristan."

"Same." responded Kelsi with a smile of her own.

"So, what are your names?" Tristan asked, who continued to smile.

"I'm Erik!... Cheese!" Erik blurted.

Tristan blinked in surprise.

Marlene noticed. "Sorry about that, Tristan. But, Erik kinda blurts out random stuff in the most unlikely occasions. You learn to get used to it though."

"Well, anyway. My name's Kelsi." intruded the female bat. Tristan and her shook paw/claws.

Erik smiled and did the same with Tristan. The bat then fixed his gaze on the clock tower and gasped. "Kelsi! We better get going to the lemur habitat. Remembered that we promised Tanya and Raymond we help Julien with his...I think it's some weird throne idea."

"Yeah...Why are we doing that again?" asked Kelsi with a sigh.

"Because we lost that card game including Kyle and Naomi. Now, we have to pay the consequences." Erik sighed.

Tristan was confused. "Who's Julien?"

"Julien is a self-proclaimed king." Marlene answered with a huff.

"Is he a bad?"

"No. Just a little annoying." Kelsi answered, as her California accent kicked in.

Tristan nodded once. "Oh."

Kelsi and Erik smiled, and with their goodbyes, they took off in flight towards the lemurs' habitat. Luckily, no visitors were passing by in the moment.

Tristan then turned his head towards Marlene. "They seem nice."

"They are. Now, come on. I want you to meet some of my friends." Marlene smiled as she started walking towards her cave.

"Your friends live with you like Erik and Kelsi?" asked Tristan as he walks towards the cave.

"No, but there is another entrance that lead to their habitat." Answered Marlene as her voice echos through the cave.

Tristan then smiled and followed.

He knew that he is going to like it here.

* * *

Most of the visitors were gathered around the penguins' habitat. Where Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico were doing the cute and cuddly routine. They were doing what they usually do best. Bellied-flops, pretending to fall in the water, and etc.

Yes, the usual.

Soon, the visitors tossed their fish, when the penguins were done. The penguins happily began eating the fish. Then, the visitors left to observe other habitats.

"Good job, men." Skipper complimented as he ate a fish. "Very good indeed."

Private smiled and ate a fish, but he noticed that there was a bird circling above them, but only the shadow was shown for the sun was in his eyes. "Um, Skippah? There's a pigeon, I think, hovering over us?"

"What?" Skipper snapped up, to nothing but blue clear skies and the sun. "I don't see anything, Private."

The British penguin glanced up again, to see nothing as well. "Weird."

"Perhaps you are hallucinating. You did stare straight at the sun, where minds could play tricks on you." theorized Kowalski.

"I suppose so." replied Private unsure.

Rico gathered the fish and slid the fish bowl aside, who then jumped down.

"Alright, boys. Rico has the right idea. To the H.Q." Skipper ordered as he jumped down, holding some fish.

Kowalski soon followed as he held some fish.

Private gathered the rest of the fish, and moved his way to the hole below. But, the fish bowl was moved over the hole. Private blinked in surprise. No one moved the bowl over. He knew that none of his comrades did. Then the question is, who?

"Hey." came a deep voice.

Private looked to the source. There stood a fit pigeon, that had a badge. Since the penguins were taking lessons from Phil and Mason, Private know knew how to read. The badge was in gold, and in a shape of a circle. It said, Messenger.

"Are you Private, sir?" asked the pigeon.

Private blinked in surprise when the pigeon knew his name. Though, Private did responded. "Yes. I'm Private."

The pigeon nodded once. "You have a letter." he gave Private an envelope. "Good day to you, sir." he bowed a bit and then took off in the air again. That's when Private notice the other detail of the pigeon. He was carrying a blue bag. It had black bold letters that said, Delivery.

Private watched as he took off. He then opened the envelope. There was a letter, and Private began reading it.

_Dear, Private_

_You don't know me of course. So, don't worry I'm not an enemy or anything. LOLZ. I sent this letter to you for a reason, dear sir. A long time ago, you sent a resume through-out the city or more, I think. I don't know that for sure. Anyway, your resume has reached my city, New Spire. This city is very forbidden to humans and perhaps many animals, but I have a good feeling about you, young sir. And, I trust you that you choose wisely of who to tell, Private. Tell your most trusting friends, and they may enter a resume. It's good to have a lot of choices to choose. LOLZ. Now, you and your trusting friends and that also includes family, who must have honesty to make sure they won't spread the word of the city, are invited to well, our city! You have been accepted to become our next cooking teacher at the university, "Education of Amalia". You past the first step, now to past the next. I hope you will join soon! You have 48 hours to get here, there is a map to help you, your friends, and family to get here. If you do not arrive at this time or before, I'm afraid that you will be wiped off the list. When you arrive, there would be an escort awaiting to well escort. LOLZ. Everything would be paid for your stay here, including your friends and family. I hope you come soon! And, remember. Let only few know about the city, or whom you trust._

_Sincerely, Eli._

"I'm accepted to a job? Oh boy!" Private smiled as he held the letter to his chest. He quickly moved the fish bowl aside and leaped down the hole. He landed gracefully.

There Skipper was drinking fish-coffee, Kowalski was working on his chemicals, and Rico was toying with a stick of dynamite.

Private couldn't hold down his excitment. "Skippah! I'm accepted to a job!" he said this while he waved the letter, and the envelope was in his other flipper.

Skipper spit out his coffee that he was drinking. "WHAT?"

Kowalski over-heard and dropped his chemical on accident, creating a small explosion.

Rico broke his dynamite from shock. "Ay, wat?"

Private only continued to smile and nodded. "Yes! Read it yourself!"

Skipper snatched the letter out of Private's flipper and scanned through it. "What's a LOLZ?"

"Beats me. But, I'm accepted! In a way. I have to compete against other animals. But, hopefully I'll get it!" Private exclaimed.

"Now hold on, Private. this could be a scam set up by anyone of my enemies." Skipper encountered.

Kowalski nodded once. "He's right, Private. You never know."

"But, could we at least check it out? If it's a set up, we will have to stop them, right?" Private questioned, with a glimmer of hope.

Skipper thought in consideration.

Rico went besides Private, to gesture that he's on Private's side on this.

"Well, Private does have a point, Skipper. Scam or not, we should check it out just in case." Kowalski then went besides Private.

"Alright, men. We leave at day-break!" Skipper smiled.

The penguins high-fived each other.

* * *

Erik and Kelsi were at the lemurs' habitat like they said. With them was two wolves and five lemurs.

The six lemurs were King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tanya, Mia, and Raymond.

Raymond had dark red fur, deep green eyes, and a muscular stature. He was a male, also the bodyguard of King Julien. And, surprisingly, he is the brother of Erik. Now, some of you are confused how this was possible. Well, that would be explain later. Raymond's accent was american.

Tanya was of the female gender. She had light brown fur, bright yellow eyes, average weight, and her accent was Russian. She gave the appearence of feminine, but she was more of a tomboy if anything. Her boyfriend was Raymond.

Mia was also of the female gender. She had grey fur, medium height, and pretty yellow eyes. But, in other words, she gave off the female look of Julien. Yet, these two lemurs are not related one bit. Oh no, they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Mia's accent was African.

The two wolves were Kyle and Naomi.

Kyle was a male as you expected. He had grey fur, yellow eyes, and a tall stature. His brothers were Raymond and Erik.

Naomi was a female Japanese wolf. She was much like Kyle, except she had pure, white, snow fur and bright blue eyes. Her boyfriend was none other than the wolf, Kyle.

"Are you to be done yet?" asked King Julien as his patience was getting thin.

Mia was besides him, who was getting impatient as well.

"Not yet." sighed Kyle.

Kyle, Raymond, Erik, Tanya, Naomi, Mort, Maurice, and Kelsi were on working on Julien's new improve throne. The lemur king's idea was to make a high-tech throne, filled with technology, and other tech necessities. For example, a small T.V., speakers, and ect. Also including extra comfort to be added. And, to make it worst. Julien commanded them to make ANOTHER throne with the same design, except for Mia.

Mort whimpered. "I'm tired."

"That would be no excuse to stop, Mort." Julien concluded.

Raymond was under the throne, but quickly pushed himself to reveal that he had black oil all over him. Tanya chuckled a bit and helped him up, including giving him a cloth to clean himself off the oil.

The red male lemur gladly took it. "This is going to be a long day."

"You're telling me."

Kyle fixed a electrical wire, and then he scanned his blue-prints again.

Naomi was looking at the blue-prints Kyle created. "Uh...Kyle?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't we suppose to repair the oil before placing anything electrical?" Naomi asked calmly.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Point being?"

Naomi pointed to a covered oil Raymond. "Your brother didn't do it right."

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Yelled Kyle as he ran off.

Everyone ran after Kyle as the throne exploded.

Maurice coughed as he tried to wave the smoke away. "That ain't right."

"My throne!" cried Julien.

"Well, this was a waste." commented Mia.

Erik squinted his eyes as the smoke started to clear up. He saw a pigeon like figure on the ground. "Hey! Someone got hit!"

Kelsi went over there and dragged the figure back to them. "Is he dead?"

Tanya checked the pulse. "No. He's still alive."

The pigeon started to stir. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" asked Erik in concern.

"You are not be beating up us up, right?" questioned Julien in fear.

The pigeon stood up, where they saw how he looked like. He was a fit pigeon, unlike the other pigeons they know. He had a gold badge that said, Messenger.

The pigeon coughed and replied in a deep voice. "N-No...Just...Is there anybody here name Kyle, Erik, and Raymond Kruger?"

"I'm Erik." smiled the male bat.

"Kyle." the wolf nodded.

"Here." replied Raymond who was suspicious.

"You all have a letter." the pigeon stated as he handed three envelopes to each of them, where each envelope had their names on it. And, without another word, the pigeon took off. Not wanting to be injured again.

The three brothers watch him take off, then they opened the letters. The letter was the same thing as Private's except it had their names on it individually. They read their letters out loud, so the others could hear. But, in the end, the brothers had the same reaction.

"Accepted?" the three brothers asked in usion.

Tanya cocked an eye-brow. "Strange."

"Do we get to come?" smiled Kelsi.

Naomi commented "It does sound a bit interesting."

"Uhhh..." responded Raymond, Erik, and Kyle.

Their girlfriends gave them a glare.

"Sure!" they concluded.

Julien smiled. "This is great! I do need a vacation. And, this place sounds enchanting! By the way, what's a LOLZ?"

Mia and Maurice shrugged.

"I don't know you should go, Julien." Raymond thought of Julien coming over.

Mia narrowed her eyes and whined. "But, he is the king! And, I want to go too!"

Raymond sighed. "Fine, you can all go."

Julien laughed. "I can't wait! Come, Maurice! We shall prepare our things for this vacation."

Soon, Mia, Julien, Mort, and Maurice left to prepare.

Kesi smiled in thought. "What is to become of this?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." smiled Erik.

All left to prepare.

* * *

Tristan and Marlene arrived at their location.

"The alligator habitat?" asked Tristan confused.

"Yep! My friend Roger, lives here. And, he gave Max and Amber a home here too. Since the streets are dangerous." explained Marlene with a smile.

"The alligator won't eat us, right?"

Marlene shook her head. "Of course not. Roger couldn't hurt a fly."

In the moment, Marlene and Tristan were in a cave, and around were posters of Broadway. Tristan observed this.

"Hi, Marlene! Who's your friend?" came a preppy male voice.

"Roger, meet my cousin Tristan." Marlene gestured to the young male Asian otter.

Tristan turn to the source to witness a tall, scaly green alligator. "Uh...Hi."

"How you do, Tristan?" smiled the alligator.

Tristan smiled brightly of the greeting. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Hey, Marlene. Who's the other otter?" came a male voice.

Tristan turned away from Roger to take a look at this particular being.

There stood two cats.

One of the cats were male, who had two different color eyes. One was the color blue, which was the left. And, the right was the color green. His fur was a mixture of yellow and brown, but he did have brown stripes. He was incredibly skinny.

The other was a female cat. She was thin similar to the male cat, and she has grey fur with black stripes. She also includes blue eyes. Just to let you know, she is the girlfriend of the male cat with her.

"This is my cousin Tristan." answered Marlene.

"Nice to meet you." exclaimed Tristan with another smile.

"Hello, the name is Amber. But, you can call me Amy." announced the female cat.

"Max." the male cat greeted.

They all shook paws, then Tristan did the same with Roger.

"Oh, I better get you all some snacks. I'll be ri-" Roger was soon cut off by a deep voice.

"Hey. Is there anybody here named Roger?"

Everyone seemed to be confused and turn towards the source. There stood a fit pigeon, with a gold badge and blue bag. He also seemed to be covered with some oil on his chest, but not wings. The pigeon also seemed to be irritated.

"I'm Roger." answered the alligator.

The pigeon gave a letter to Roger. "Here, take it." then the pigeon took off.

Tristan would have sworn he heard the bird was complaining of going to Coney Island. But, he let the matter slide.

Roger started to read the letter out loud. Which was exactly like Private's but with Roger's name.

The alligator smiled widely when he was done reading, and started to do a victory dance. "I'm accepted! Oh, happy day!" he then hugged himself.

Max smiled at his friend. "Mind if I join?"

"Me too!" smiled Amy.

Roger then smiled brightly and turned towards them. "Of course, it says here to bring friends and family you trust."

"Marlene, can we go!" jumped Tristan excited.

"You should come with us!" smiled Roger towards the otters.

Max and Amy nodded in agreement with a smile of their own.

"Well...Oh, what the hey? We'll go!" cheered Marlene.

The animals soon cheered with her.

* * *

Coney Island.

Was the pigeon's next location, who was already exhausted and irritated of the day's events. He swooped down to the aquarium that held the one and only dolphin in this island.

Blowhole was doing some tricks for a human child, who clapped. The male dolphin faked smiled at the child, who thought it was real and laughed in joy. When the child walked away, Blowhole scowled in disgust.

"How I hate them all..."

The humans all left, for the trainers said it was lunch for the workers there in the aquarium. Once, the doors were closed, Blowhole was about to dive in the water, but a deep voice stopped him.

"Are you Blowhole?"

Blowhole snapped towards the source in surprise, not expecting a visitor. "Yes. And, who are you?"

"Look, you have a letter." responded the pigeon. He handed Blowhole the envelope, who snatched it from him with a sneer. But, the bird didn't care for the reaction of the dolphin.

The pigeon then took off, with a sigh of relief. "I'm done!" he flew out an open window.

Blowhole watch him leave and fixed his vision on the envelope. He was thankful that he was on the side of the tank, or the letter could get wet. The male dolphin opened the envelope, and read the whole thing. But, this was different from anybody else's letter.

_Dear, Blowhole_

_Long ago, you wanted to be a cook. Correct? Well, you were too young back then, but NOW! You have the opportunity of a lifetime to become, well, our cook. LOLZ. Since you are now old enough. True, your resume is old, but I'm sure you might still be interested to become our cooking teacher in the "Education for Amalia", our university in New Spire.__This city is very forbidden to humans and perhaps many animals, but I have a good feeling about you, good sir. And, I trust you that you choose wisely of who to tell, Blowhole. Tell your most trusting friends, and they may enter a resume. It's good to have a lot of choices to choose. LOLZ. Now, you and your trusting friends and that also includes family, who must have honesty to make sure they won't spread the word of the city, are invited to well, our city! You past the first step, now to past the next. I hope you will join soon! You have 48 hours to get here, there is a map to help you, your friends, and family to get here. If you do not arrive at this time or before, I'm afraid that you will be wiped off the list. When you arrive, there would be an escort awaiting to well escort. LOLZ. Everything would be paid for your stay here, including your friends and family. I hope you come soon! And, remember. Let only few know about the city, or whom you trust. Also, for future reference, welcome to New Spire! You are accepted!_

_Sincerely, Eli._

"Accepted? To...New Spire? When did I even put in a resume?" Blowhole asked himself.

Blowhole thought back into his past to give some answers.

**FLASHBACK**

_A young dolphin is shown by the age of 16. He smiled as he held a letter in his flippers. "Oh, this is going to be awesome! What if I'm accepted to a job? That would be totally neato!" _

_The young dolphin, or when Blowhole was a teenager, glanced around him to see he was alone for the moment. "I should really stop talking to myself."_

_During this time, Blowhole had two eyes, and wasn't evil or anything like that. He was just an average teen, who wanted a job of his dreams. To be a cook._

_A pigeon flew in his aquarium. "Hello, good sir. I heard you want me to deliver something?"_

_"Yes. Do you mind hacking through the computer system and spread this resume through-out animals' computer systems? You know, if they need a cook or something?" Blowhole asked._

_The pigeon smiled and nodded in agreement. "I sure will." the bird then took off to full-fill his own mission._

_Blowhole watch him leave with a smile, and sighed happily to himself. "Now, to only wait."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Blowhole blinked at his past. "I was really nerdy back then, wasn't I?" the male glanced around to see that there was nobody here.

"Darn it! I'm still talking to myself!" he raged.

He sighed, then glimpsed at the letter again. Should he go? he asked himself. Perhaps this city isn't real and is just a scam. But, then again, it could not be a scam. There was only one way to find out.

Blowhole was going down there.

Alone.


	3. Brunch Menu

**A/N: Well, here's the third chapter, my friends! I'll like to thank Mastermindhunter, PerryRocks, SkullShovel, and Pkmn master 13 for reviewing this story. That is all. Well, except for a few disclaimers and whatnot.**

**I do not own Penguins of Madgascar and/or characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do not own Tanya, Raymond, Mia, Erik, Kelsi, Kyle, Naomi, and/or Amber a.k.a Amy. They belong to the SkullBrothers'**

**I do not own the song and/or lyrics, "Big Bad Handsome Man". They belong to the rightful owners. Same as "Close to you".**

**I do own the small changes of the lyrics, "Close to you".**

**I do own the other OCs that were mentioned.**

**Tripenguinman owns Tristan the Otter.**

**Mastermindhunter owns Kiki the toucan.**

**Veki-san (DeviantArt Member) owns Rachel the rabbit.**

**SkullAssassin owns Dante the raccoon.**

**SkullCementery owns Vincent the eagle.**

**SkullShovel and I own the plot.**

**SkullShovel owns Eli the bat.**

**I own Ellie the armadillo.**

**I own any other OCs.**

**Please Read and Review! :D**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Brunch Menu**_

Blowhole was on his segway following the map. He observed his surrounding around him, noticing that he was already a bit outside of New York. It was a cold waste land, with many shrubs all around. It was nearly day-break, so Blowhole smelled the moisture of the air. He hid behind many buildings, dumpsters, and etc. to not be noticed. Luckily, his plan worked.

He glanced at the map again, giving him the directions to go out further from New York. But, not too far. Just on the outskirts. He continued to follow the directions, now just leading straight, since he was no longer in New York much. Yet, the male dolphin made many glances around him in suspicion. To make sure that this wasn't a trap.

"Hey, you!" came a thick male voice.

Blowhole snapped to the source to see a Military Macaw. It had a gold-shield shape badge, which read, S.W.A.T.

"What's your name, dolphin?" asked the Macaw in order.

Blowhole narrowed his eye a bit, but smirked. "Well, I am, Dr. Blowhole!"

"Is he on the list?" asked the Macaw to no one in particular.

Well, that's what Blowhole thought.

"Yes, sir!" came a high-pitch male voice next to Blowhole.

The male dolphin fixed his vision to the source besides himself. Only to see a skunk, with a bronze badge, but had the same letters, S.W.A.T. Blowhole blinked to himself. When did the skunk enter the picture?

The Macaw smirked. "Good, good. No intruders so far. Alright, you know what to do, Charles."

"Yes, Mr. Morgan." replied Charles, as he moved a shrub to the side.

Blowhole was a bit confused and cocked his head a bit. "What do you mean, you know what to do?"

Morgan smiled. "You'll see..."

Suddenly, Blowhole was knocked off his segway in a flash and the dolphin fell to the earth's soil. "Hey! This is a scam!" angered Blowhole.

The macaw and skunk didn't pay attention to Blowhole and they pushed him to where the shrub was before. Blowhole didn't have time to react, and discovered that the shrub was covering a huge hole. The male dolphin fell into it, but soon discovered something else. The hole was more of a slide to whatever he was going.

Blowhole was then develop into darkness, and only felt the smooth soil underneath him. He made sure he was sliding on his stomach, so he won't injure his dorsal fin or anything. Then, he felt air beneath him, and he fell with a short scream.

_**THUD**_

"Ow..."

Lights then flickered in front of Blowhole. "Huh?"

"Oops! I put the cushion on the wrong tunnel. Sorry about that." came a female teenage voice.

Blowhole adjusted his eyes to see a young female crow. She had piercing green eyes, and golden legs. That were different than other crows than he seen. She held a flash-light in front of his face.

"Where am I?" questioned the male dolphin in confusion.

"In a cave." answered the crow.

Blowhole observed around him, and saw only darkness, but noticed that there were tunnels everywhere. Even from the ceilings, it was as if it were a massive hive.

The female crow moved Blowhole a top of the cushion, that was similar to a mattress. "Hope you feel comfortable! You will be dragged to the city, probably."

"Susan, no need for that." came the thick voice of Mr. Morgan.

Blowhole turned to the source to see the macaw coming down with his wings flapping rapidly to hold the weight of the segway. "This is tiring." heaved Morgan. He placed the segway gently in front of Blowhole. "There you go."

Charles slid down from the tunnel and landed gracefully unlike the male dolphin. "Heh, this wouldn't even break a sweat to Vince."

"Charles, what did I say? Never call him Vince! We must pay our respects and call him our Officer." Morgan snapped to the skunk.

"But, he seems fine with it." mumbled Charles nervously.

Morgan huffed and let the matter slide. He fixed his gaze at Blowhole. "We better help you get on your machine." Morgan helped Blowhole go back on his segway. The male dolphin blinked of all this conspiracy that is taking place.

"Okay, look, I'm here fo-" Blowhole was cut short by Susan.

"We know. You are here to be the new cooking teacher at the university. Or, at least, try out" smiled the crow.

Blowhole was about to say that he was going to see if this was a scam or not, but kept his mouth shut. The city is becoming more realistic, and he must find out what potential this city could hold. Perhaps it would be an advantage.

"Just lead the way." smiled Blowhole, though it seemed fake.

They head off to one of the tunnels in front of them. While Morgan and Charles followed behind Blowhole and Susan.

When they had reached the end of that tunnel.

Blowhole widen his eye in awe.

* * *

"Skippah, are you sure we're almost there?"

"According to Kowalski, yes."

"I'm just following the map." stated Kowalski.

The four penguins were in the outskirts of New York. It was past day-break, but it was still a cold morning. Around them were many shrubs, but other than that, it was just a wasteland.

"Huh? Ere's othin bu shrubs!" Rico concluded.

Private sighed. "You're right. There really is nothing but shrub. Perhaps this was a scam." the young penguin downcast his eyes in disappointment and depression.

Skipper patted Private's back gently. "There, there, solider. I know you were excited to have your dream job. But, don't you think it was hard to believe that there is an animal-"

"Vacation!" came a Madagascar accent voice, who cut off Skipper.

The penguins went into their fighting positions and turned towards the source. The site was what surprised them.

Raymond, Tanya, was holding bags of equipment or any other necessity, and both were overload carrying the objects of what they assume is, the royal luggage. For King Julien and Mia were sitting down on their duo thrones, and underneath them was a platform, which Mort and Maurice were carrying the royal couple. On the right side of them stood Kyle and Naomi. The left side was Erik and Kelsi. Each carrying a bag of their own.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Skipper in shock.

"Vacation!" grinned Julien.

"What vacation do you speak of?" asked Kowalski as he took out his clipboard after elbowing Rico.

Raymond set some luggage down. "It's not much of vacation. It's more of an invitation." the male lemur unzipped a bag and grabbed the invintation letter, he then handed to Kowalski.

The tallest penguin scanned it. "It appears to be similar to Private's Just with his name."

"I got one too. That's why I'm here." Erik intruded as he held the letter in his claws.

"Same here." added Kyle, as he took out the letter from his bag, and held it in his jaws.

Kowalski reached each letter, and scanned it as well. "I don't know if this is a scam, or the animal that wrote this was just too ignorant to do a different wording. Then again, it is printed and not in hand-writing. Perhaps this is a business ordeal, that needs a chef. But, it can be a trick too."

"Who cares? Just as long, me, the king, enjoys the stay." Julien interuppted, with a paw on his chest and quirked eye-brows.

Rico was drifting off from the conversation, but heard another noise from a shrub near by. He slowly went his way over there, as everyone else was arguing behind him. Then popped out a green scale alligator. Rico jumped back and went into fighting position, but dropped his guard of who the alligator was.

"Hey, Rico!" came the chirpy voice of Roger.

The shrub rustled again, and out came Marlene, Max, Amber, and another otter that Rico didn't recognize.

The other group noticed the new group.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned Private.

Skipper immediately slid towards the new otter. "And, who are you?"

The male otter blinked. "I'm Tristan. Nice to meet you."

"He's my cousin." smiled Marlene.

Skipper narrowed his eyes and Tristan. "How do you know he's not a spy sent by Dr. Blowhole?"

"Who?" Tristan quirked an eye-brow.

Marlene sighed. "Just some made up enemy that Skipper keeps talking about."

"He's real alright! And, PURE EVIL if I may add." Skipper snapped at Marlene, then switched his vision to Tristan. "But, you should already know, since you work for him!"

"Okay, look, I'm not a spy. Besides, if I was, I wouldn't be working for a guy with a lame name. I mean, seriously? Dr. Blowhole? That's not really creative." Tristan crossed his arms.

"I'm still watching you." Skipper replied with narrow eyes.

"May I ask where you came from?" questioned Kowalski to the male otter.

"California. Just like my cousin Marlene." smiled Tristan.

Erik flew next to Marlene. "But, what are you guys doing here?"

Max answered before Marlene could. "Roger got an invitation, and we decided to tag along."

"You too?" asked Naomi.

Roger smiled with a nod. "Yep. And, I can't wait to try out!"

Mia smirked. "Then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

Maurice heaved. "Can we rest just a little while?" he was still holding the platform up with Mort, who's legs were shaking of the load.

Julien sighed. "Fine. Just don't be a whiny baby." he and Mia jumped off. Then Mort and Maurice set the platform down.

"Finally." Maurice sighed of relief as he cracked his back. Mort sat down with a sigh.

"Anyway, me and the boys concluded that this was all a sc-" Skipper was cut off again by a thick male voice.

"Good, you all came in the same time. More of a load off for me."

Skipper growled. "Can't I ever finish my statements?"

Everyone turned towards the source to see a military macaw and a skunk.

"Names." ordered the Macaw.

"Roger." smiled the alligator.

"Max."

"Amber."

"Marlene."

"Tristan."

"Kyle."

"Naomi."

"Erik!.

"Kelsi."

"I'm King Julien the 13th!"

"Mia."

"Raymond..."

"Tanya."

"Maurice."

"Mort!"

"Private."

Skipper glared at his recruit. "Private! We are not to reveal anything without knowing them first!"

"Kowalski."

Skipper fixed his vision to the tallest penguin with a glare.

"Sorry, Skipper. But, we can't make any conclusions without more evidence. For now, we should go with the flow." Kowalski stated.

Skipper sighed. "Skipper."

"Rico." rasped out the Mohawk penguin.

"Charles?" asked the macaw.

"Only five are on the list. Which are Private, Roger, Kyle, Raymond, and Erik." stated the skunk.

Roger intruded. "Excuse me, but the letter stated that we can bring anyone as long they are trustworthy. And,...these are the animals we trust."

The macaw, or Morgan, nodded as if he already knew. "Alright." he fixed his vision on Charles. "You know what to do."

"Wait, what?" Skipper questioned in suspicion.

Charles moved the shrub aside to reveal a hole that lead to darkness.

"I suggest the alligator goes first." suggested Morgan.

Roger shrugged. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Roger, wait!" Raymond warned. But, the reptile already jumped in, and had a short scream.

"Good thing I'm a bat." smiled Erik. Then Kelsi and Erik flew down.

Morgan took a glance at each individual. "Alright, the wolves go next."

Kelsi flew back up with a smile. "Don't worry guys, it isn't a trap."

"How do we know you're just not brainwashed?" Skipper encountered.

The female bat blinked with boredom. "I'm not."

"I'll trust her." concluded Kyle with a smirk. He soon dived in the hole with a cheer. Naomi soon joined him.

The lemurs went in next, after confirming Julien that the skunk and macaw will take care of the 'royal luggage'. Raymond was hesitant, but went in, including Tanya. The otters and cats went in next, though Skipper pulled Marlene back.

"Skipper, what are you doing?" questioned Marlene, as her cousin and cats already took a drive.

"Let me go first." Skipper answered. Before the female otter said anything, Skipper took a leap in as his whole team went with him.

Last ones out was Marlene and Kelsi.

"It's okay, Marlene!" shouted the voice of Skipper in the tunnel. "It's no trap!"

Marlene blinked. "Weird."

Kelsi smirked as if she already knew. "Come, Marlene, they're waiting for us." the female bat went down, as Marlene followed her.

The female otter felt she was on a slide as she went down, as darkness was around her. Soon, she no longer felt the soil of the earth, but air and then comfort underneath. She blinked her eyes, as a flashlight flicker in front of her.

"Marlene, are you alright?" came the voice of her cousin.

"I'm fine." answered Marlene.

The female otter felt a flipper help her up. That's when she realized there was a mattress underneath her, and the animal who helped her up was none other than the commanding officer of the penguins.

Marlene got off the mattress as Morgan and Charles came down from the tunnel with the luggage.

Charles sighed. "That was a lot of luggage..."

"Of course, it's royalty." smirked Mia.

The animals gazed around and realized there was tunnels everywhere, including the ceilings. It was similar to a hive.

"Amazing..." whispered and trailed Kowalski.

Susan smiled. "Yep. Come along, everyone. Time to go to the city."

As Morgan and Charles carried the bags, and platform of the royal couple, though Mia and Julien weren't on it. They all followed Susan to a particular tunnle. It was dark and felt damp, but they started to hear other movements deep within this tunnel, soon they saw a light ahead.

"Is...this really real?" questioned Naomi to herself.

"I'm starting to think so." whispered Kyle, as the light brightened through out, as if it were the glowing sun.

Skipper was still cautious, but couldn't help be entranced to the wondrous light.

Julien and Mia smiled at the glow.

Kowalski had a huge grin, excited to see what's beyond the bright source.

Private smiled as he went faster.

Rico had a smirk, and having his mind wonder of what lies beyond it.

Raymond blinked of the whole ordeal.

Tanya smiled a bit of the events that was taking place.

Roger couldn't help but smile, as he felt warmth develop him from the light as they go near.

Max and Amber went more foreward, and squinted to see something of what looks like buildings in the light.

Marlene and Tristan started to witness movements of the beyond lighting.

Maurice and Mort were in wonders of what the light could mean, or what lies beyond it as well.

Soon, they reached the light fully, and stepped out of the tunnel, to see what truly lied beyond, and to see if this was a scam or not.

This was no scam.

The newcomers dropped their jaw/beaks in awe as what lies before them.

It was indeed a city, but still had many fauna scattered around, especially in a certain area that was similar to a forest, yet a park. The buildings were huge as New York, and there was a bulb stacked up high, playing the role of the sun. The buildings were unique in their own special way. Different designs, if you will. Birds flew over these buildings, as the cave was way up high. The newcomers had no idea of how deep they are in the underground.

"Skipper...I concluded this is no scam." Kowalski stated in awestruck.

"I totally see that." Skipper responded, just in awe.

Susan, Morgan, and Charles couldn't help but smile of their reactions. Like the dolphin.

"Come, follow us. We need you guys to get in the community center of New Spire. There you would get your introduction." came the voice of Morgan, as the newcomers shook their head to regain focus.

"Of course." smiled Raymond nervously.

They soon head out to the center, following the macaw, skunk, and crow.

Not knowing who else was waiting there.

* * *

"Here we are!" announced Charles with a smile.

In front of them was a massive building that was built up high. It was similar to the worshipping house of the Greek gods, but there was no stautes of them. They head inside to see clear marble floors.

"Outstanding!" shrieked Kowalski of pure joy.

Private smiled at his comrade, and agreed. "It sure is! And, just think. There was another society that we didn't even know. It's so amazing!"

Rico gazed around with a wild grin. But, frowned and gasped of who he saw. "Skip!" rasped out Rico in alert.

"Yeah?" Skipper turned to his solider, but stopped dead of who Rico was pointing at.

There stood Blowhole on his segway, who was gazing outside and glancing at random animals walking through the window. The dolphin couldn't help but smile as he was astounded. "No humans? This is paradise!"

"Blowhole!" yelled Skipper.

The male dolphin widen his eye when hearing the voice, and slowly turned to face him. The penguins were in fighting positions.

The other animals were confused. Except Julien. "Hey, Blowy!"

"He's real?" asked Marlene in shock.

"It appears so." Tristan answered.

Skipper narrowed his eyes in fury. "I don't know how the hake you got here! But, I'm taking you down!"

The penguins slid towards him in a flash, as Blowhole was ready to fight them off.

But, someone came between them.

"Roger, get out of the way!" Skipper ordered as the penguins stopped to not hit Roger.

"You can't just hurt an innocent being!" Roger encountered with worry.

Blowhole blinked. "What?"

"Roger, you don't understand. He's pure evil! With the skin that is surprisingly pleasant to the touch." Private smiled at the last statement.

Blowhole grinned as he crossed his flippers. "Always make time to moisturize."

"Anyway, move out of the way! So, we can destroy him once and for all!" Skipper shouted as he clenched his flipper.

Rico hacked up a crowbar for his weapon of choice.

"But, it's wrong to hurt others! Besides, maybe he's not evil but just has a trouble mind." Roger explained.

Blowhole snarled. "Excuse me, Roger is it? I have no _trouble mind_, preppy! You're just being an idiot!"

"Wow...that hurt." Roger sniffed.

Skipper was about to move forward, with his team to beat up Blowhole, and perhaps once and for all. But, Roger did the unthinkable.

"Perhaps you didn't have much love in your childhood." responded Roger, deep in thought.

Blowhole widen his eye. "Say, what now?"

"That's probably it. All you want is attention and nurture." the alligator concluded with a wide smile.

The next thing Blowhole knew, Roger came over to him and gave him a REALLY tight hug. Blowhole tried to break free, by using his tail to kick Roger or something. But, the alligator had a tight grip.

"GET OFF!" yelled Blowhole in fury.

The penguins were shocked, but that soon turned into laughter. The other animals soon followed, except Roger and Blowhole.

"Not until you you feel love." smiled Roger as he gave Blowhole a comforting hug, though it wasn't to Blowhole. To the dolphin, it was TORTURE.

There was only one way out of this.

"Uh...Yes. I feel the love now, that..." Blowhole shivered, "my...parents refused to give...let go now."

This was enough for Roger and he let the dolphin go with a smile. Blowhole fell to the floor, though Roger helped him up on the segway.

Roger fixed his vision to the laughing group of animals. Skipper was the most volume.

"See? All he needed was love." Roger concluded with paws on his hips. But, behind the alligator was the a dark scowling Blowhole, who was about to push a button on his segway, aiming Roger.

Erik saw this and was about to stop Blowhole, but someone else beat him to it.

An eagle swooped down and knocked Blowhole off his segway again, then the eagle flapped it's wings in front of Blowhole with a frown. "That's a warning, Bottle-nose." it's voice was tough and male.

Blowhole blinked in surprise then frowned deeper. The eagle flew up and was soon in front of the other animals.

They observed him curiously.

The eagle was male definitely. He had grey feathers, and a masculinity stature. He also included a scar going across his right eye. The male eagle had a bright gold badge and a blue cap with the style of the human police's hat, the badge read, Officer.

The eagle appeared dead serious. "Greetings, newcomers. I'm sure you are happy to come here, but I warn you. No funny business!." the eagle snapped his whole vision on Blowhole, who was helped by Roger to get back on his segway. The eagle narrowed his eyes. "I'm watching you, Bottle-nose!"

Skipper smirked. "Ha!"

"You too!" snapped the male eagle to Skipper.

Julien smiled. "Hello, birdy! What is to be being your name? So, the king, which is me, can address you as my servant."

"I am NO servant to a lemur. I'm a servant to justice." the eagle declared with a wing on his chest.

Marlene smiled in greeting. "Hi, my name's Marlene. Sorry for Julien. He's a good guy...Just...a little up there, you know?"

"I'll let it slide...for now." the eagle replied, then gazed back up to the other animals. "I'm Vincent, and I'm the chief of police. But, I take care of other matters as well."

"Other matters?" questioned Kowalski, with his clip-board still in his flippers. Before, he let Rico ingest it, but he blurched back out when Vincent came along.

"Yes. I take care of other forces such as the S.W.A.T. team and so on." Vincent answered.

Kowalski nodded in understanding and scribbled some notes. That's when the tallest penguin of the four noticed that Susan, Morgan, and Charles were no longer here. But, he just ignored that fact for now.

An another male voice was then heard.

"Hello, strangers! Welcome to New Spire!"

The animals snapped towards the source, and the womens' breath was taken of his charming looks. They would have sworn they heard music.

_The man is tall, mad, mean, and good-lookin'  
And he's got me his eye  
When he looks at me, I go weak at the knees  
He's got me going like no other guy_

Who stood there was a raccoon. "The name's Dante." smirked the raccoon.

The girls let the music play in their minds

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man  
He's got me in the palm of his hand  
He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine  
Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

Dante gave a flirtatious smile towards Marlene. The otter blushed in reply.

_Oh, the music he plays, the way he moves me and sways  
Rocks me to the core  
When he sings in my ear, he makes me shiver and leer  
Leaves me wanting more and more_

The male raccoon then switched his gears towards Tanya, who blinked and smiled nervously.

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man  
He's got me in the palm of his hand  
He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine  
'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

Dante made his way over to Kelsi. "Hello, good-looking. How you enjoying the city? I'm hoping it's good, so I can see your smile."

Kelsi giggled.

Mia smiled towards Dante as well, who took notice. "My, aren't you lovely? I could have sworn I was looking at a princess."

The female lemur, giggled in reply.

_With his rugged good looks yeah he's got me hooked  
Got me where he wants me to be  
With his arms so wide, he pulls me in by his side  
He's the kind of guy that does it for me_

"And, you are?" smirked Dante to Naomi.

Naomi blushed and smiled sheepishly. "N-Naomi."

"Well, I hope to see you more." smiled Dante of seduction.

Naomi felt her heart beating.

_Cause he's my big bad handsome man yeah  
He's got me in the palm of his hand  
He's the devil divine, I'm so glad that he's mine  
Cause he's my big bad handsome man  
Ouuuw  
My big bad handsome man, yea  
He's got me in the palm of his hand  
He's the devil divine, I'm so glad that he's mine  
Cause he's my big bad  
I'm so glad that he's my big bad handsome man_

Dante winked at them.

The women sighed dreamily.

The men glared at Dante, who gave them a smile, as if he already knew.

The some who didn't react to Dante in the wrong way was Tristan, Vincent, Maurice, Mort, Roger, Private, Rico, Kowalski, and Blowhole. Vincent rolled his eyes, while the other mention names were confused.

Though, Kowalski then smiled. "Tell me, how was a wonderful society were created?"

Dante seemed to ignore him and smirked towards Marlene. "What's a fine creature like you joining the rest of these animals? Why not I take you out to dinner?"

Marlene blinked and blush at the raccoon. Dante had grey fur, with a white chest up front, his mask was a faded black, same with his tail, which had dark white rings. His eyes were a dazzling blue.

"Heh, well..." Marlene trailed with a deeper blush. Dante was in front of her with a flirtatious smile.

Skipper ruined the moment as he went between the two animals. "She's not interested."

"Whoa, didn't know she was your girlfriend." Dante smirked while holding his paws up as to indicate he was backing off.

Marlene narrowed her eyes. "He isn't my boyfriend."

"Though, he seems like it." whispered Tristan with a smirk. When he met the leader penguin, he felt a vibe going on between his cousin and penguin. This made him smile of his cousin finally having someone.

"Then that dinner offer is still up." smirked Dante.

"Dante, why are you even here?" asked Vincent. "Aren't you suppose to be in the restaurant?"

"I'm on break, brother." responded the raccoon with a wave of his paw. "Besides, I wanted to get to know the newcomers." he smiled towards Marlene and the rest of the females.

All of them blushed.

Raymond whispered to Kyle. "Looks like you're not the only flirt-er now."

Kyle narrowed his eyes as if he was accepting the challenge. "We'll see about that."

Erik chuckle at his brother.

Kowalski did catch something odd though. "Wait, brother?"

Vincent nodded as did Dante. "Yes."

"Now, how is that possible?" questioned Blowhole.

"Our mother was a bat, our dad was a raccoon, but our grandmother was an eagle." answered Vincent.

Erik smiled. "Sounds something similar to us, right guys?" he asked his brothers Kyle and Raymond.

The nodded in response with a smile.

Kowalski wrote their answers down with a smirk.

"So, is that a yes?" asked Dante to Marlene.

Skipper intruded. "You can't take her out! Look at her." he pointed with a flipper, "she's too naive and innocent."

Marlene widen her eyes then narrowed. "Is that how you think, Skipper? Well, then I WILL take that offer!"

Dante smiled.

"WHAT?" Skipper shrieked.

Dante wrapped his arm around Skipper. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. I'll take care of her."

Skipper growled. He didn't like this raccoon one bit. He shook him off.

Marlene smiled of Skipper's response.

Vincent straightened up. "Alright, now that we know some of the greetings, let make another announcement. My brother, Eli, the one who insisted of you all coming here in the first place, is waiting for you in the university. He will give the rest of the details with his partner, Ellie. Now, I've also noticed that you are not very sociable towards that dolphin." he pointed to Blowhole, "I do NOT want any fighting going on. If I catch ANY of you fighting one another in this city, I assure there will be consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" gulped Private.

"Making you leave and forgetting the city kind." responded Vincent.

Private shivered. "Oh, dear."

The other animals nodded in understanding. But, the other penguins now were a bit angry of not getting Blowhole, who smirked towards them in tease.

"Sorry, pen-gu-ins. You can't get me!" he laughed.

Skipper narrowed his eyes but kept quiet.

"Leave all your belongings here and some escorts will take them to the hotel where you all will be staying. Though, the males and females will be seperated in two different hotels." Vincent explained.

They all agreed and followed Vicent to the university.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"We need a new cook, Eli." came the voice of Ellie._

_Both her and her business partner, Eli were walking down the halls to the conference room to gather some files._

_Eli the bat smiled warmly. "Of course and I know where to find some."_

_"Where?" asked Ellie with curiosity._

_"Outside our city." Eli then grinned._

_The animals who were walking by gasped when overhearing that._

_Ellie blinked from surprise._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The female armadillo remembered that moment. After calming the other animals down, her and Eli talked about it. Ellie soon grew to the idea and accepted the fact that the newcomers were to arrive.

Her, Eli, and her friend Kikiania were waiting outside the university entrance.

Kikiania, or just Kiki, was a keel billed toucan. Her feathers was mostly jet black, but the beginning of her chest was cream-yellow feathers, that continue to go up until it reach the mid of her forehead, which circled back down to her chest. Her legs were a mid-blue, while her beak is green and light blue, with a red tip of her beak. The tip of her tail was red. She had sparkly blue eyes with long eyelashes.

Ellie wanted her friend and room-mate Kiki to be here, so she can meet new animals. Same as her other friend and room-mate Rachel, but she was running late for the moment. Ellie knew that Kiki was nervous around others that she didn't know. But, perhaps newcomers will brigthen things up. Kiki may have been the head librarian at the city's library, but Kiki never really got to know the citizens personally. Nor did she ever opened up to them.

"This seems more like a business matter, are you sure you want me here?" asked Kiki, which brought her heavy Brazilian accent.

Eli smiled at his friend. "Of course, mon amie."

Kiki nodded with a sigh, for she was a little nervous. Ellie patted her back gently. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're nice."

"I guess so." replied the toucan.

Ellie smiled gently, as did Eli. Both hoping that Kiki would open up more to others.

That's when they heard Vincent's voice. "We're here."

Eli, Kiki, and Ellie snapped to the source and saw the group of animals.

The male bat grinned. "A lot more than I expected, but more the merrier!"

Kiki took a step back.

Kowalski noticed her and smiled. He never met a keel billed toucan before. There are usually found in the south of the globe. Nor do they have any in Central Park Zoo. He was always enchanted with their bright colors, distribution, and ecology. Now, he has the chance to meet one personally.

Ellie smiled at the newcomers. "Welcome to the city!" she then waved her hand to the building behind them, "This here is the university, 'Education of Amalia'. Now, I, Eli, and Kiki shall give you th-" she stopped dead when her eyes landed fully on the tall dolphin, Blowhole.

The female armadillo felt her heart beating faster.

Blowhole kept his eyes on her, for he was waiting for her to finish whatever statement.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

Ellie smiled nervously at him. While he appeared bored.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

Eli glanced at his friend, Ellie. "Um...Ellie?"

Ellie seemed to ignore him.

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your skin of silver_

_And starlight in your eyes of brown._

"Ellie?" asked Kiki as she shook her friend a bit.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around._

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

Blowhole quirked his head in confusion.

Dante got the idea of what was going on, and couldn't stop snickering. "Ellie?"

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your skin of silver_

_And starlight in your eyes of brown._

Private was getting the similar idea as Dante, and couldn't help but widen his eyes.

Ellie continued to stare at Blowhole into his eyes...or eye.

The male dolphin was tapping on his segway from boredom.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around._

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_Just like me (Just like me)_

_They long to be_

_Close to you._

"ELLIE!" screamed Vincent.

"Wha?" she blinked.

Everyone was staring at her in confusion. Except Private and Dante, who were slightly snickering.

"Um...right." Ellie blushed. "Perhaps we should head inside...and give you the details then."

But, everything ceased when there was a scream in the back of the university. Yet, they couldn't understand what the scream said.

"Hey, where's Julien?" asked Tanya, as she glanced around.

"Or, Maurice, Rico and Mort." concluded Raymond when they were gone as well.

Everyone ran to the back of the university, except Blowhole was taking his time.

Ellie watched him a bit longer, as she stood still.

_Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you._

_Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you._

_Hahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you._

_Lahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you._

As the song in her head ended, she sighed from irritation. "Oh, boy..."

She then followed the others.

* * *

In the back of the university Julien was holding his face in pain.

There were fountains scattered, with different designs. There was also a garden of plants, and water cans were placed next to the garden.

When the animals got there, Mia ran to Julien in worry. Mort was besides his king, as was Maurice.

"What happened here?" asked Eli.

Maurice answered. "The rabbit happened."

"What? Wait...where is this rabbit and what did he/she look like?" asked Vincent. Demanding answers.

"Sorry, guys. But, he did deserve it." came a female voice.

Everyone looked to the voice. What they saw was a rabbit with black fur as dark as night. She had blazing blue eyes, and a red bow tied around her neck.

"How so, Rachel?" asked Eli.

The penguins, except Rico, glared at Rachel, indicating they want answers.

The rabbit sighed. "It happened like this..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Rachel was in the back of the university, practicing her fighting a bit before the newcomers arrived. For all she knew, they could be dangerous and she'll be ready if that happens. She ceased practicing when hearing voices._

_"Are you sure it's okay to wander away from the group?"_

_"Of course! I want to see what's back here before anybody else sees it before the king, which is me."_

_"Yay! We're wandering off!"_

_"Ere ae we?"_

_Rachel went to the source to see three lemurs and a penguin. Of course this was Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Rico. The lemur king was observing a fountain full of fish inside. All were different species and colors. The fountain design was carved in like vines, and stone roses and other flowers. It was quite pretty. Rachel was hiding behind a bush._

_The female rabbit guessed these might be the newcomers. She was alert, but not rude._

_"Hello, dudes. I'm Rachel, Kiki and Ellie's room-mate. I hope you enjoy your stay. It's such a lovely place here." Rachel smiled gently. As she went out of her hiding place._

_Julien smiles in reply, for her warm greeting. "And, I hope to see you more often, Ms. Bunny."_

_"Please don't call me that." scowled Rachel._

_The lemur king remained unfazed. "Why? You are a bunny that does the hopping, and not to mention, a woman!"_

_Rachel narrowed her eyes in pure fury._

_Maurice noticed the reaction. "Uh, your majesty?"_

_"Angry rabbit!" cheered Mort._

_Julien snarled. "I am the king, and I can call her whatever I am to be calling her!" the lemur king then fixed his whole vision to Rachel, and grinned. "Ms. Bunny."_

_Rico felt that this was going to end up bad...Which sometimes could be a good thing. The penguin grinned to see what will happen next._

_Rachel was in rage, and the next thing she knew, she did a round-house kick at Julien's face._

_"MY ROYAL FACE!" screamed Julien in agony, as he fell to the ground._

_Mort and Maurice went to their king's side, as he held his face._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's what happened." declared Rachel with arms crossed.

Rico nodded in agreement.

Blowhole couldn't help but laugh of the story.

Ellie sighed dreamily of the laughter of Blowhole. Though, the male dolphin didn't notice.

Vincent and Dante helped Julien up.

"We better take him to the med. center." commented Dante.

Vincent nodded in agreement.

Eli perked up. "I'll take him."

"Can I go to? I'm curious of what the med. center looks like." announced and asked Tristan.

Everyone agreed, and soon Eli and Tristan helped Julien to go to the med. center.

When they were out of site, Ellie turned to the group. "Well, I suggest we should all go in the building. And, give you the proper presentation."

"Good idea." replied Roger. Since he was curious of what the presentation will be about. Perhaps it was the job.

Soon, all head inside. While Rachel kept an eye out for each of them.

Kowalski kept glancing at Kiki, who just looked straight ahead.

All were then offically inside of the university...

Education of Amalia.


	4. Lunch Menu Part 1

**A/N: Finally! After about two months I got the fourth chapter out! XD It's been a while and I'm sorry for that, really I am. I like to thank all the people who reviewed! Check out their reviews. ^-^**

**ALSO! People! A friend of mine, Mastermindhunter has made about three New Spire stories! CHECK THEM OUT! :D I love them. ^^ If you're curious about a certain Toucan's past, then check out her story, "Gain and Loss". If you're in a pirate adventure and want to see the PoM and New Spire characters. Then read, "Tarnishing Waters". If you want to read a humanized story of the New Spire and PoM characters, then read, "Blueberry Lane". All love all of them just so you know. ^^**

**That's really about it...OH! Also, this is part ONE of _"Lunch Menu"_ chapter. I'll update part two soon enough. I promise. I just have a lot of other stories to take care of, so pardon my slowness. But, it's gonna be less than two months, I assure you. XD**

**Now for some disclaimers. ^^**

**I do not own Penguins of Madgascar and/or characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do not own Tanya, Raymond, Mia, Erik, Kelsi, Kyle, Naomi, and/or Amber a.k.a Amy. They belong to the SkullBrothers'**

**Tripenguinman owns Tristan the Otter.**

**Mastermindhunter owns Kiki the toucan.**

**Veki-san (DeviantArt Member) or now "The Crazy Moon Girl" owns Rachel the rabbit.**

**SkullAssassin owns Dante the raccoon.**

**SkullCementery or now, SkullGrave owns Vincent the eagle.**

**SkullShovel and I own the plot.**

**SkullShovel owns Eli the bat and Cassie the squirrel**

**I own Ellie the armadillo.**

**I own any other OCs.**

**Please Read and Review! :D**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Lunch Menu Part 1**_

Tristan the otter and Eli the bat were walking down the hall with Julien between them as he limped. The walls were carve in fine lining, and the floor was placed with blue and white tiles. The young male otter glanced around him as he made observations. Besides the wall and floors, there was paintings and doors, as other animals walked/slither by. They took a turn to a cold-blue metal door ahead. Eli opened it eagerly as Julien was complaining.

"Why must the king suffer like this?" moaned Julien.

Eli chuckled a bit."That's what happens when you mess with Rachel."

They all went inside. Tristan observed around. There was pure white walls, and a few pictures of the city. Like buildings, plant-life, and fountains. The room itself had carpentering of a mixture of red and grey. There was another door across from where they were, it was just a smooth wooden door. There were chairs on the side of the room, and a window that you see in doctors' offices was next to the wooden door.

Tristan and Eli sat Julien on a chair next to the window. They were the only ones in the room, or at least like a patient. Eli went to the front of the window, and knocked on it. The window slid open and there stood a female rat. Her fur was pure white and her eyes were the color of blood. She was also up to Marlene's height, and held a simple female body."Hello, Eli, what brings you here?" her voice was soft and light.

"Hey, Melissa, we're here for Cassie. She's got a new patient for the moment." Eli answered with a smile.

Melissa quirked her head. "We?"

"We is here." answered Tristan who went besides Eli. "Also, him." he then pointed to a whimpering Julien, who was still holding his nose.

"I'll tell her. And, since he is a new patient, he will need to fill out these forms." Melissa stated, as she went under her desk and dropped a load of papers in front of the bat and otter.

"This might take a while..." trailed Tristan.

"When am I going to be getting help?" complained the lemur king's voice.

Eli nodded his head at Tristan. "More than we can handle."

On the way here, the male bat felt he already knew of Julien's impatience. Mostly, by hearing the lemur king complain on the way.

Tristan grabbed the forms in front of him, while Eli grabbed a pen. They took separate seat besides Julien.

And, started to work. With an obnoxious king at their side.

* * *

Ellie, Kiki, Vincent, Dante, and the new-comers sat in a room. Well, more of an auditorium. The seats were in rows leading up high to the exit. There even was some balconies from each corner similar to an opera house.

Everyone was either in the first row or second row. The chairs themselves were quite comfortable, with the red cushions and soft arm rest.

Ellie sat next to Vincent, who was keeping an eye out for every new-comer.

"Hey, Vincent." started Ellie nervously.

The eagle turned to her. "Yes?"

"...Never-mind." Ellie responded softly.

Vincent shrugged and went back to observing the new-comers. He kept his eye on Blowhole the most, for he just sensed something about that dolphin. And, he didn't like the feeling.

Ellie then turned to Rachel, who sat on her left, while Vincent sat on her right.

"Rachel?"

The female rabbit turned to her. "Yeah, dude?"

"What do you think of...that dolphin over there?" asked Ellie as she pointed to Blowhole, who was sitting in the far corner, with his segaway on the side. And, to Blowhole's dismay, Roger was talking to him.

Rachel shrugged. "He seems alright...but, you can never be sure." she then narrowed her eyes at the last statement.

Ellie blinked. "Right."

Rachel nodded. "It's good to be alert! Right, Kiki?" she questioned to the toucan next to her right.

"Um...Yes. We can't trust too easily." Kiki sighed in agreement.

"But, we can't just judge them automatically! It's not right." the armadillo declared, with narrowed eyes.

Kiki blinked at Ellie. "True...But, it's good to be alert." she then whispered to herself. "I should know."

Rachel frowned, hearing Kiki's whisper.

Ellie however didn't over-hear the toucan's whisper. "Come on, Kiki! We can't always be alert. We have to open our hearts to give them the chance to enter with a warm welcome." she smiled as she held her paw over her heart.

"But, it can give the enemy the chance to enter the heart without you knowing it." back-fired Rachel. "Not everyone is nice, Ellie."

Ellie let her ears drop. "Maybe you're right, Rin."

Rachel sighed and patted Ellie on the back. "It's the cold hard truth. But, there will be others that care."

Kiki nodded in agreement and reminded. "Yes, but still good to keep alert."

Ellie blinked at Kiki. "Sure."

Kiki smiled at Ellie, who smiled back. The armadillo knew that her friends just cared for her well-being. But, Ellie just couldn't help but let her heart open to that male dolphin. Ellie didn't realize that she was gazing at Blowhole.

Rachel and Kiki noticed Ellie's distant look, and followed her gaze.

The female rabbit sighed at her lovestruck friend. She already knew that Ellie was developing a crush on the new-comer dolphin. Rachel didn't trust him much. There was something that held in his eye, that gave off the negative vibrations. Yet, Ellie seems so fond with him, and they hardly know each other. Rachel promised herself that she will keep an eye on this dolphin.

Kiki observed Blowhole carefully. She was always fascinated by dolphins. They were magnificent creatures, but unlike the river dolphin, this one was different. This dolphin in front of her, had more of a thinner stature than the river dolphins. Not to mention, river dolphins had darker skin, with more beady eyes. Yet, their bodies held strength. This dolphin held power than muscle strength. Kiki was ever so curious of the species of this dolphin. Yet, this dolphin gave her the reminder of her past. How she was fascinated by humans, that was soon the down-fall of her home. Like Rachel, she'll keep an eye out.

Even though Vincent was keeping an eye out of everybody, he heard the whole converstation of the three women. And, was sure to keep more of an eye out on the dolphin. Thinking that the dolphin can cause danger to his friend, Ellie.

Behind the four animals, in the second row, held Dante. He wasn't paying attention much, all he knew was that he had a date with an otter. Next to Dante, sat Kyle the wolf.

"So, Dante is it? How is New Spire?" asked Kyle, snapping Dante out of his thoughts.

Dante blinked. "Well, it has it's peace. And, you are?"

"Kyle Kruger." answered the male wolf.

Dante nodded. "I see, well I'm sure you will do fine in...um...the try-outs and everything." he waved it off, as if he didn't care much.

"Yeah, well I so happen to over-hear that you work in a restaurant. What's the occupation?"

Dante smiled to himself. "I'm the pastry chef."

"Oh, so all you do is bake deserts? I thought it would be something more important." Kyle waved, acting if he was not impress. To Kyle, the only way to get rid of the competition is to lower their self-esteem. And, this could be a good opportunity.

"What?" blinked Dante. Wondering where this was going.

Kyle smirked. "What, nothing. I'm just saying, that you are _just_ a pastry chef and nothing more."

"What is that suppose to mean?" snapped Dante.

"You put the pieces together." Kyle said as he smirked wider.

Dante narrowed his eyes in annoyance. What was up with this guy? To Dante, Kyle has something else up his sleeve and another reason, though probably not a good one.

Time to play it in his own game.

"You're right, I'm just a pastry chef. But, it's a nice job! I get a nice apartment in the highest rating hotels. Servants following my every whim! How about you? Where do you live?" Dante asked with a quirk eye-brow.

Kyle frowned. "I live in Central Park Zoo."

"Hm, I see. You are just a play thing to the humans." smirked Dante.

Kyle frowned deeper, then smiled when an idea came to mind. "I'm a plaything and I'm loving it!"

Dante blinked, then frowned. "Okay, listen! I don't know what your small game here is, but I'm gonna find out!"

"Or, I can just tell you." Kyle suggested with a quirk of an eye-brow.

"...That could work." Dante said slowly.

Kyle nodded, then narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I don't like you."

"Huh? Why?"

"For one thing, you flirted with my girlfriend! And another, is that I'M the only flirt-er around here! Not you!" answered Kyle

Dante growled then smirked. "So be it, my canine fellow. If that's how you feel...But! You can't stop the truth! I'm the most achieve flirt-er and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Unless...We compete."

"What?"

"You and me! We compete for other girls' phone numbers! Whoever has the most, wins!" challenged Kyle.

Dante thought it over then smiled. "You have yourself a challenge."

Both raccoon and wolf shook on it, thinking they were going to win against the other.

Naomi was next to Kyle the whole time, and couldn't help but sigh.

This was going to be an interesting result.

Next to Naomi sat the penguins, Marlene, Max, Amy, Erik, and Kelsi.

"So, you really going to go through with this?" questioned Skipper to Marlene in disbelief.

Marlene nodded, still a bit irritated by Skipper. "Yes, I am." she felt hurt for Skipper to think that way of her about being too innocent and naive, and she felt idiotic for actually believing that Skipper had a different view of her than the last time.

Skipper turned away from Marlene, and sighed a bit. "If that's what you want." he also thought that Dante was no good for Marlene, and thinking that Marlene could aim better...Perhaps...Skipper, himself. Of course, he would never admit that.

To Skipper's right, sat Private, who was listening to the conversation of his leader and female friend. He also noticed of how Skipper is reacting about Dante and Marlene. "Oh, dear..."

Kowalski perked up when hearing Private. "Oh dear, what?"

"It's Skippah." Private whispered to Kowalski, who was on his right. On Kowalski's right sat Rico, who was listening in to the conversation.

"What about him?" questioned Kowalski with a raise of an non-existent eye-brow.

Private answered. "He's sad about Marlene and that raccoon, Dante."

Rico frowned. "Awww..."

"Skipper has always handle these situations. I'm sure he'll be fine." Kowalski reasoned.

Private blinked at Kowalski. "When did he handle these situations?"

"Well, how about that hula-doll?" suggested the brilliant bird.

"Skippah cried when the doll cheated on him with an action figure." Private frowned and explained. Now knowing for sure that Skipper was a bit weak on the love side. Or, at least, how to handle it.

Kowalski started to re-think and sighed. "Okay, Skipper may need a little help with his love-life."

"Uh-hu!" agreed Rico.

"But, he's our leader and we shouldn't intrude." Kowalski continued with a serious expression.

"Yup." Rico agreed again, but he seemed a bit bored.

Private sighed. "I guess you're both right." even though the young penguin heard himself say those words. He couldn't as much believe what he was saying. Private always felt Skipper was a fabulous leader, but there were times when Skipper needed a bit help. Not by leader, of course, but by just a daily life. More emotion, if you will.

Erik, Amy, Max and Kelsi were over-hearing this conversation and caught there curiosity very well. They all knew that Skipper and Marlene had sparks, and they were rooting for them. But, both animals were too stubborn to admit that they have feelings for one another.

Erik whispered to Max, Kelsi, and Amy. "Should we do something?"

"I would think. They seemed to belong together." nodded Max, while Amy agreed.

Kelsi thought for a moment. "I think we should...But, how? It looks like that Dante guy is interested in her." Kelsi's thoughts went to the raccoon, since he was ever so charming.

Erik raised an eye-brow at his girlfriend. "Kelsi?"

Kelsi perked up. "Huh?" she then saw Erik's raised eye-brow at her. "Um, back to the subject." Kelsi chuckled nervously.

"Riiight...Anyway, perhaps we should try to get them together?" suggested Erik with a smile.

"Perhaps so." Amy smiled back.

Kelsi smiled back too but more deviously. "Yeah, and this is going to be interesting."

Both bats and cats started to whisper to one another, about their own plan.

Far off in the corner of the auditorium were the lemurs, Roger, and Blowhole.

The lemurs were amused the conversation between Blowhole and Roger. The mad dolphin was very irritated to the tall alligator, while Roger was chattering away without a care in the world.

"I'm still so very amazed at this place! The wonderful animal society, yet similar to humanity! And, I have the chance to become a chef, my life's dream!" Roger ranted with glittering eyes.

Blowhole widen his eyes at the last sentence of the alligator. "Wait, back up, chef?"

"Yeah, a chef, or at least, the teaching one." Roger answered with a quirked eye-brow, thinking Blowhole should have known by now.

Roger continued. "Sure, I have to compete with other animals, but I'm sure to win!"

Raymond heard this, who was on Blowhole's left, and frowned. "Now, hold up, Roger. What makes you so sure that you'll win? I'm in this too, ever thought that I could win?"

"I don't mean to sound mean, Raymond. But..." the alligator trailed nervously.

Raymond furrowed his eye-brows. "But, what?"

"You're more into the...military stuff...It just wouldn't really fit in the cooking category." Roger frowned with concern of Raymond's feelings.

The red lemur doesn't really care for the job, but the fact that Roger thought he couldn't even do it, made Raymond a bit irritated. Long ago, Raymond remembered that he sent out the cooking resume so he can have the in-job of the enemy. He didn't intend the resume to expand to other places. That was the only reason.

"What about me?" intruded Blowhole. "You think that I can't win either?"

Raymond rolled his eyes. "Of course you can't win, Blowhole. Actually, I'm a bit surprised that you're even here. Did you sabotage a letter?"

"No! I really was invited here!" Blowhole growled as shoved his invitation letter to Raymond's face.

Raymond growled and snapped the paper away from Blowhole, then he read over it. He widen his eyes a bit that Blowhole was indeed correct. Then, Raymond blinked at Blowhole in question. "Why would you even consider to be a chef? I mean, sure, you did some time ago when you were younger. But, _why_? Even back then you were probably evil!"

Blowhole rolled his eyes. "I don't need to tell you anything, lemur!"

"Yeah? Well, I have enough information on you." Raymond crossed his arms. "From my certain sources."

"Wait, what?" Blowhole frowned.

Raymond waved it off. "Like I'll tell you."

Roger noticed the tension between Raymond and Blowhole, and decided to break it. "So, what's your favorite color?"

Both dolphin and lemur blinked at the alligator.

"Mine's gray and black! Because that's the color of the royal feet!" piped up Mort as he jumped towards the group.

Maurice was just behind the mouse lemur. "Mort, don't just..." he then sighed for he knew it was useless. "Nevermind."

Tanya, who was on Raymond's left, quirked an eye-brow at Mort.

Blowhole just frowned in all this nonsense. "Okay, I don't care about some stupid color!" he then smirked as he let his eyes wander to each individual. "But, I do know, that I'm gonna win! No one shall defeat me, no matter what category."

"But..." Roger began, then he frowned with determination in his eyes. "No, I'm gonna win!"

"No, me!" Raymond piped up with a frown of his own. "Better me than you two!" he turned to the alligator. "You're too soft for these students! You'll let them step all over you!" he then fixed his vision on the dolphin. "And, you're evil for crying out loud! I won't tolerate a bunch of kids to be taught by the likes of you!"

Tanya sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't enter either, Raymond. You're not so great in the cooking category. I'll take your place, and I'll make sure everything's alright, okay?"

"What? You don't have any faith in me?" questioned Raymond with a frown when he turned to his girlfriend.

Tanya hesitated. "Like I said, you're not a great cook..."

"You're not so much either, Tanya." Maurice came forward. "You have a bad time trying to even touch a stove." the aye-aye then thought over something. "Maybe I should enter instead. I'm a pretty decent cook."

"No way! I've dreamed something like this would happen! I won't let the kids step over me! I'll be the best cooking teacher yet!" Roger determined and a little hurt by Raymond's words.

"Says you! But, I'll be the one to prove you all wrong!" growled Blowhole.

As soon as Blowhole said those words, everything went into a fight of words. Maurice was arguing with Tanya, while she argued back, as she also talked back to Raymond, who was having a multi argument with Roger and Blowhole. In other words, it was all a huge argument, but all ceased when they heard a certain squeak.

"STOP!" that shout and squeak was Mort, as he jumped onto Roger on the head.

Everyone froze, then waited for Mort to speak further.

Mort took this oppurtunity. "Please, stop fighting! I don't like fights, it makes my head hurt...And, if I learned anything, fighting is wrong...At least, that what I remembered..."

"Yeah...Maybe, you're right." Tanya sighed.

"Lets stop this bitterness...for now." nodded Maurice.

All the animals agreed, considering some were getting a headache themselves. But, each animal glared at one another silently. Knowing this was far from over.

Only one lemur was out of this conversation/argument and that was Queen Mia, for she smirked of all this happening. Letting her own mind wheel of her own small devious plans.

* * *

"Done!" came Eli's voice as he dropped the forms in front of Melissa, who blinked. "Huh, that was faster than I expected."

"Yeah, well, I sped it up when the lemur was complaining...More and more." Eli frowned and sighed at the memory, then he perked up. "Besides, everyone's waiting for me."

Melissa nodded as she took the forms and put it in her desk. "Well, I think Cassie's avalible now. Just enter an-" she was cut off by Eli.

"Thanks a bunch, Melissa! I'll go get that Julien guy and bring him to her!" Eli smiled and appeared urgent of excitement.

Eli grabbed Julien, who was holding his snout, then Eli took off past the wooden door that lead to Cassie. Tristan blinked at Eli's speed, but quickly followed suit.

Tristan observed around. The walls were a dark cream that gave off the vibrations of homey. There were some few pictures of the one of earth's nature and breath-taking beauty. One of them was a large mountain, while bright blue skies, as the mountain's top was blanket with snow. Tristan smiled at this.

In the end of the hall way there was another wooden door, and Eli just knocked on it.

A famine young adult squirrel opened the door. She has gray fur that was similar to the color of silver in the right light. Her eyes were a blazing ice-berg blue, and had a long swirly bushy tail. Her eyes seemed to glitter, and her big middle tooth were a pearl white. She also held normal size eye-lashes. She smiled when spotting Eli, then frowned when she saw Julien.

"Oh, dear. He doesn't look very good." commented the squirrel named Cassie, as she observed Julien more.

"Well, duh! That's why I'm here!" complained Julien with a frown.

Cassie nodded. "Right." she turns to Eli. "Alright, bring him in and I can examine him more."

Eli agreed, soon Tristan helped Eli to place Julien on the medical bed.

"Just relax." Cassie smiled gently at Julien, who quirked an eye-brow.

"Say, are you coming on to me? Because, I have a relationship already!" Julien warned.

Cassie blinked. "Wha-? No! I'm just saying to relax for your benefit."

"Oh, okay." Julien nodded, then smiled. "So, I'm okay, right?"

Cassie shrugged. "Don't know yet, just stay still, while I examine."

Once Cassie got to work, Eli was staring at her with a gentle gaze, while Tristan was besides the male bat. Tristan saw the sparky connection between the two. Though, Eli showed this connection the most, it was also most obvious. Considering his gaze at her of admiration and adoration. Tristan couldn't help but smile at this, it was a similar connection that Tristan felt between Skipper and Marlene. He knew this would be interesting to witness both.

"So, Eli is it?" Tristan turned to the male bat, who brought his attention to the otter.

"Yeah, I'm Eli." confirmed Eli with a warm smile.

Tristan nodded the smirked. "Maybe you'll be one to admit." he then pointed to Cassie, who was getting some x-rays prepared. "Do you like her?"

Eli widen his eyes at this. "W-What?"

"Do you like her? As in, you have a crush on her?" Tristan repeated and explained as he crossed his arms to act casual.

Eli glanced at Cassie for a split second then returned to Tristan. "Umm, I'm a bit uncomfortable answering that...Sorry."

Tristan sighed. "It's alright. We just met anyway." he then smiled. "By the way, I'm Tristan."

Eli smiled back. "And, as you know, I'm Eli."

Both shook the other paws in greeting.

"So, how's it like in this city?" asked the male otter with curiosity.

Eli smiled wider at this. "It's a wonderful sanctuary for any animal!" then his huge smile went a bit downward. "But, we must stay here forever." he was then frowning. "Never to really experience the outside world."

"Wait, what? So, if you're a citizen, you're stuck here?" Tristan widen his eyes in shock.

Eli nodded. "Yeah, basically. It's to keep this city a secret and not spread the news to every animal around. Only the absolute trusted animals to the city can enter the outside world. But, they have to earn it."

"How about me and the others? Are we allowed to be let free and come back?" questioned Tristan with a serious expression.

Eli remained silent for a moment before answering. "If you wish to stay. Then you'll stay, but not allowed to go outside this city without permission, which is very unlikely that you'll even get permission. If you wish to leave..." he then sighs. "You're memory will be wiped out, never to remember entering this city or learn anything about it..."

"What? But...the others are surely want to return back home!" Tristan snapped.

Eli frowned in sympathy. "This will be there permanent home now. If they agree to accept our terms. If not, then they are forced to leave with swiped memories of even knowing about New Spire...I know it's harsh...But, it's for the best."

Tristan sighed, knowing Eli was right. Should he tell the others? Perhaps not. Maybe they should find out later on. Enjoy th city before it'll vanish before them, forever gone. Then again, they might actually accept the terms.

"Alright, lets see what we got!" piped up a female voice.

Eli and Tristan turned to the source that was Cassie, who was already done with the X-rays. Eli and Tristan were talking longer than they thought. Julien was resting and appeared a bit tired from the whole ordeal.

Cassie was putting up the X-Ray photos to witness Julien's head structure.

There was a crack at his snout.

"Oh, just a minor fracture. I have to badged it up, but he'll be fine." Cassie smiled, which made Eli swoon silently of the smile.

Julien sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." he then blinked in confusion. "What's a minor fracture?"

"It's just means that you're hurt, but you'll be back to normal soon enough." the gray squirrel answered. "I say, give it a week to properly heal."

"A week! Why so long?" Julien widen his eyes.

Cassie shook her head. "It's not long at all, actually. You're lucky that it'll heal so fast."

Julien frowned. "It is still a long time for royalty."

Cassie blinked at this, but let the statement slide. "Alright, lets just badged you up." she then got her supplies and started to badged up Julien's upper snout, so he can still talk. She was soon finished, and Julien kept crossing his eyes to see the upper badged up snout.

"I am to be being ugly!" cried Julien in depression.

"Not ugly, just...Well, you're not ugly." Cassie tried to comfort.

Julien responded with a sigh.

"So, since he'll be alright, do we take him now?" asked Tristan to the female doctor.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, he'll be fine."

Tristan smiled. "Thank you." he then turned to Eli. "So, I guess we can leave now?"

Eli answered. "Yeah." he fixed his vision on Cassie. "I'll see you later."

Cassie smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "See ya, Eli."

Tristan blinked between them, then he grabbed Julien's wrist. "Come on, we better head back to the others."

"Yes, for they must all miss the king!" Julien smiled innocently.

"Sure..." Tristan trailed.

Both lemur and otter started to leave, when Eli saw this he followed them out.

They said their goodbyes to Cassie, also including Melissa on their way out. They soon exited the medical center, now heading back to the others in the auditorium.

* * *

"I'm gonna win!"

Was the first thing Tristan, Julien, and Eli heard as they entered the auditorium.

In front of them were every animal arguing except Ellie, Kiki, Rachel, Dante and Vincent. Those animals were trying to calm the others down. Vincent was doing this by yelling and a bit of threatening working for Max and Roger. Kiki was a bit nervous, and was quietly saying to calm down, but none listened to her. Ellie was actually getting into the arguments a little, considering some insulted her. Rachel was trying to keep her temper down, but she started to fail miserably.

"QUIET!" Eli yelled as loud as he can, and with his deep voice, this sounded monstrous and filled with venom.

This dropped everyones' volume that soon became silent.

Tristan and Julien stepped away from Eli a bit.

"I can't believe you all! What happened here anyway?" frowned Eli as he started to walk forward to the animals ahead. "It better be a good excuse to act this way. I don't tolerate arguments."

"He started it." everyone-except Blowhole, Kiki, Ellie, Vincent, Kiki, and Rachel- pointed to a dolphin who was Dr. Blowhole.

Eli sent his glare at Blowhole. "Do you mind explaining why or how you started?"

Blowhole blinked at the bat. "Uh...Well..."

"I'm waiting for an answer." Eli tapped his foot.

Blowhole narrowed his eyes. "Wait, I don't have to listen to the likes of you!"

"You're in my university! Therefor I can kick you out, and I know you don't want that." Eli returned the gesture.

Blowhole frowned at this, knowing this male bat was right. "Fine...I'll tell you."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The animals were still sitting in the auditorium's chairs. All were quiet, none were talking for all were in their own deep thoughts. Blowhole noticed that Ellie the armadillo kept glancing at him, which he found a bit annoying._

_Blowhole frowned towards her, then she looked away. Blowhole was thinking why this armadillo kept glancing, blushing, and smiling nervously at him. It didn't make much sense to the male dolphin, so in curiosity, he got up on his segaway, and rolled on over to her. Ellie saw this and she got really nervous. You can certainly tell in her eyes, which even Blowhole took notice._

_"Alright, armadillo, mind explaining your behavior?" Blowhole quirked his expression._

_Ellie stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Nothing to worry about, dear sir. I...Just hope you enjoy your stay! Yep, that's what it is."_

_"Are yo-" Blowhole was cut off by an urgent Ellie who was trying to keep her attraction unaware._

_"Positive!"_

_Blowhole stood there for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. He then turned away and was then riding back to his seat in the far corner. But, Skipper saw Blowhole by and saw the glances Blowhole made to the armadillo._

_This caught Skipper's attention._

_"Blowhole!" the elite leader called._

_The dolphin snapped towards Skipper. "What do you want now?"_

_Skipper got out of his seat and went over to the dolphin, but told his other soldiers to stay put. "Have the eye on the armadillo, hm?"_

_"What? What made you come up with that idea?"_

_"I have my sources. But, anyway, you have to stay away from her." frowned Skipper seriously as he crossed his flippers._

_Blowhole didn't like the sound of following an enemy's orders. "Oh, why ever not?" Blowhole decided to humor the flightless foe, but was angry at Skipper for even thinking Blowhole would even consider listening to him._

_"You may be a guest to this city just as I! But, you're still pure evil and I don't want you to hurt a citizen." Skipper answered easily. "With your sick twisted mind."_

_Blowhole frowned a little annoyed. "You don't get it do you? I can't even do anything!" he then muttered to himself. "No matter how much I want to." Blowhole wanted to take down his flightless foes since they're right there! But, he can't do any evil schemes considering he would get kicked out. Which the evil dolphin doesn't want._

_Skipper heard Blowhole's mutter, and grew more alert. "I have my eyes on you, Blowhole."_

_"Whatever." the dolphin rolled his eyes. "You're wasting your time."_

_Skipper growled the went back to his seat. Blowhole watched this for a moment, and noticed the glance Skipper made to Marlene for a split second. It was a nervous type of glance when school kids make to the opposite gender. This perked up Blowhole's interest. Perhaps he can work around with this._

_Blowhole then went back to his seat, which was sadly to him, besides Roger._

_But, oddly, Roger ignored Blowhole. This made Blowhole blink, because the alligator once in a while glanced at him wanting to talk. But, this time, he was just looking ahead. Even though Blowhole spited this giant reptile, he couldn't help but feel insulted. Of course, his mind would never concept that idea or feeling._

_The dolphin perked up when striking an idea. Blowhole knew he couldn't fight or kill, but that doesn't mean he can't have fun. Blowhole then leaned towards Roger's hearing range and whispered. "I'm going to win." Blowhole expected a twitch of the eye, or even a small growl. But, he didn't expect Roger to rage out._

_"NO! ME! ALL MY LIFE I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"_

_Blowhole blinked, then jumped when Roger roared. Yeah, Blowhole really didn't expect this._

_"Hey! No fighting!" snapped Vincent as he flew over._

_"Well, I'm just sick that no one believes in me!" whined Roger._

_"I can think in so many reasons." intruded Blowhole, which made the alligator glare at him. Apparently, Roger was thinking about this for a while now about the words the others said about him. Roger wasn't stupid._

_"I tried to be nice to you, but I can see that's not gonna work!" snapped Roger. "So, it's on! I'll win that position!"_

_"Both of you calm down." glared Vincent to Roger and Blowhole, but both ignored him._

_"Bring it, peppy!" Blowhole snapped back at Roger._

_This argument between dolphin and alligator started to spice things up with the others._

_"How can you be so sure you'll win?" came forward Raymond. "I can have the chance!"_

_"No, I could!" Tanya frowned with crossed arms._

_Mia jumped in. "Or, perhaps the royalty can!"_

_"I think not! I've been cooking for a while and I think I can win!" Maurice snapped._

_Mort started to whimper of all the fighting._

_While the four lemurs started to argue, Skipper snapped towards Dante, who was arguing with Kyle._

_"I'll take you down, raccoon! Marlene shouldn't be with the likes of you!" Skipper snarled._

_"The likes of me? She has a better chance with you!" Dante snapped back, but Kyle jumped in._

_"Skipper is way better than a blue eye raccoon!"_

_Skipper smirked at this, but frowned when Marlene started to enter the argument._

_"I'm an adult! I know what to do! Why do you even care?"_

_"You're too naive and innocent, Marlene! You don't understand! I care because I'm worried." Skipper frowned at the female otter._

_"I didn't ask for you to be! So, don't be!"_

_Naomi was pretty quiet, but she started to get irritated greatly, and was close to arguing herself._

_Another quaral went back and forth to the other three penguins. The bats and cats were argueing about the 'Skilene' plan, but that soon turn into random ranting. Especially Erik._

_Rachel, Kiki, Ellie, and Vincent were trying to get things to calm down, and soon Eli, Julien, and Tristan walked in._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Eli blinked at Blowhole's back-up story. "Oh..." he then frowned. "Alright, I'm gonna give you a warning...But, that's it. Just don't do it again."

Blowhole nodded and agreed to this.

Eli then glanced at everyone in the room, all focusing on him and some were still irritate of before events. "Okay...I have an announcement. About the job. As I said in the letter, you all have to re-apply. Now, I can also add more to the audition list. Would any of you like to join?" Eli then smiled, wanting to go back to the reason why they're even here.

Skipper glanced at Dante who was standing by Marlene. Skipper was thinking to himself that maybe applying for this job could show Marlene of who is the bigger man here. Skipper did so happen to over-hear that Dante was a cook himself. Maybe, even, this would impress Marlene. "I'll sign in."

Private frowned at this. Skipper knew he wanted the job, but now Skipper was applying? This made Private feel a little anger, then he turned to Eli. "I want to join as you already know."

"Alright. Anyone else want to re-apply or apply?" asked Eli.

"I want to try." declared Maurice.

Tanya frowned at this. "Me too."

"I want to as well." nodded Raymond in confirmation.

"I, the king, would like to apply." smiled Julien. "All this fighting just wants me to compete!" Julien shivered excitedly. Mia smiled at Julien, but remained silent.

Naomi then came in. "I want to, too."

Kyle blinked at this in surprise. "Really?" he then turned to Eli. "I'll like to re-apply, thank you."

"I want to re-apply!" declared Blowhole in determination.

"Me too!" Roger stepped in while glaring at Blowhole.

"Well, it sounds a bit intriguing. I'll join as well." smiled Erik, while Kelsi did the same and applied.

Amy smirked to herself in thought then turned to Eli. "Me too!"

Max nodded. "I'll like to join!"

"As everyone is starting to apply for this job, I'll give it a shot." Kowalski came in, while Rico nodded wanting to apply as well. This made Private frowned deeper.

Marlene was still frowning at Skipper, then her eyes flashed of determination. "I want to apply!"

Eli nodded to all this, and he quickly started to write the names down on his clip-board that Ellie handed it to him. Ellie was making her list as well.

"Okay, thank you for applying!" Eli smiled brightly. "All of you shall be put into consideration."

The applied animals nodded, but they knew this was going to be hard-core competition.

Vincent was having a bad vibe of all this. He felt the animals will be more trouble than he thought...Especially the bottle-nose.

Dante was still irritated of Kyle and Skipper. Knowing, he has competition as well as the applied animals.

Ellie was a bit worried for the applied animals. She was hoping this won't break any bonds with anyone. Ellie would hate for that to happen.

Rachel was frowning of the possible situations of the future. This time, Rachel had the right to be paranoid.

Kiki still appeared nervous of all the new animals, and like Rachel, she grew paranoid.

Eli just kept on smiling, thinking this would bring up getting a better cook than he and Ellie intended too.

Mort sighed, knowing all this would lead to something bad.

Mia was a bit excited to see the out-come. But, she didn't hope for the worst, just the entertainment.

Tristan's mind was still in the predicament of never returning to the zoo, without a swiped memory. He knew he had to tell them.

For all their sakes.


End file.
